


A Game of Chance

by bottombitch



Category: VA-11 Hall-A (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Breast Worship, Dorothy has a cock, F/F, Sex Games, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: In the middle of a night of drinking, Dorothy has a fun idea.





	A Game of Chance

Jill stared at the bottom of her third beer, pondering whether to grab another. She could still see straight, but she was definitely already feeling the alcohol's effects. She was wary of talking too much, for fear that her inhibitions would be gone entirely - she knew, thanks to that one slip up with Dana, that she had a tendency to talk a lot of bullshit when she was under the influence. On top of all that, there was a familiar heat between her legs - one she often suffered with - and she knew better than to assume that it would just stay out of the way.

She, Alma and Dorothy were all at Alma's apartment, sat in a circle. Alma's reasoning for dragging them there had been something along the lines of a celebration. Something bad had happened to her sister, and Alma was, characteristically, celebrating it. Jill had made it clear before that she wasn't sure how that sat with her, but she also recognised that it wasn't really any of her business, and if Alma wanted to be vindictive then that was her choice. Free booze was always something to celebrate, regardless, and Jill always had a smile on her face whenever Alma seemed to be enjoying herself.

"You ladies up for a friendly game of chance?" Dorothy asked, as she revealed a single, basic die, white with black dots forming the numbers. Neither of the other girls were entirely sure where she'd pulled them from, but they also didn't much want to know.

Jill and Alma looked at each other, before nodding in unison. They were in this together, it seemed. Alma looked excited, Jill thought, and well, if she was excited, then it was sure to be fun. Dorothy explained the rules to them. It was a simple game, wherein they each rolled a die, and whoever rolled the highest got to make a demand of either one of the other two, or both of them. It was just about all that their drunk minds would be able to process, anyway.

Without waiting for much more of a response, Dorothy handed the die to Jill, who shook it around in her hand, before rolling it over the hardwood floor between them. After a brief moment in which it looked like she might land a five, it turned over, and landed on three. That wasn't so bad, she thought. At least she probably wouldn't roll the lowest.

Alma went next, almost snatching the die the moment that it had landed on the floor. "I'm gonna make you girls wish you'd stayed home," she declared, clearly thinking a lot of her chances. With a dramatic roll, ending in a long spin, Alma's roll landed on a one, prompting her to frown. "Damn," she sighed, before her frown turned into a smirk. "It's okay. I'm just saving up all my luck for the important rounds," she declared, and, supposedly, believed herself. Jill was sceptical, but as Dorothy's hand came down to swipe the die, Jill turned her attention towards the android instead.

"Unlucky, girls. Looks like I won't even have to roll that high," Dorothy commented, before rolling the die in an equally dramatic way to Alma. The die bounced across the floor, clanking each time it made contact with the wood, only to land right in front of Alma, the result hidden from Jill by Alma's knee. As Jill leaned over to see what the die had landed on, she got a face-full of Alma's cleavage, prompting her to blush, but as she glanced downward, toward the die, she noticed that it had landed on a five.

"...you win, Dorothy," Jill noted, as she leaned back to her spot.

"I thought as much," Dorothy said, before tilting her head, with a smile. There was only a moment of silence before the android spoke her demand. "Alma, take off your shirt and bra. I wanna see those wonderful hacker-titties." Dorothy certainly had a way with words, but Jill had to agree. She had always been curious about what laid beneath Alma's shirt, the important parts - her nipples - left to the imagination.

"Bold of you to assume I'm wearing a bra," Alma murmured, as she reached down to pull her shirt off. As it came up, exposing her slightly chubby tummy, it seemed to hang onto her breasts for a couple of moments longer, dragging them a couple of inches upwards. As they fell down, and the shirt came off, exposing her breasts to the world, the skin jiggled slightly, showing just how large and soft the mounds were. Both Dorothy and Jill looked impressed, but it was only Dorothy that actually commented on them, albeit in the form of a wolf whistle.

"You should take those puppies out more often," Dorothy teased, as she reached a hand over to grope one of the breasts, only for Alma to smack her hand away.

"Hands to yourself," Alma protested, "we have die to roll." With that, Alma nabbed the die, and was about to roll it, before she handed it over to Dorothy. "Actually, you can go first, since you like using your hands so much," she told the android, only for Dorothy to smirk.

"Very well," Dorothy replied, before rolling the die. She looked away as it settled, her body language showing nothing but confidence. Sure enough, it landed on a five. Not a perfect number, but if this was anything like last round, then it would be enough to win. She grinned at the other two girls, as Jill extended her arm, and reached over to take the die.

Sighing, Jill rolled it around in her hand again before throwing, taking a sip of her beer to prepare herself. As she finally rolled the die, she held her breath, hoping deep down for a six so that she would get Dorothy back for making Alma take her shirt off. ...wait, why would she want to get Dorothy back for that? She wanted to see Alma's tits just as much as the young-looking android did. Her die landed on a four, and a wave of disappointment swept over her face.

"Looks like it's up to me," Alma said, as she reached over to grab the die. She glanced in Dorothy's direction, only to get a wide-mouthed grin in return, as Jill took another sip of her beer, folding into herself. "It's okay Jill," Alma assured her, "I'll save you from this girl's weird sexual fetishes." With that, Alma rolled her die, knowing that if she rolled low again, she would almost certainly face consequences. The die came to a stop, landing on the number three, and for the second round in a row, Dorothy had won. The android smirked at the other two, before swiping the die, and then tapping her cheek with one finger, as if pondering what it was that she should tell the other girls to do.

"I've got it," she declared, before crossing her legs. "I wanna have a go at those tits of yours, Alma." The hacker had been expecting as much, but it was still frustrating to hear. Sighing, she spread her arms and exposed her chest to the other two girls, letting Dorothy do as she wished. Rather than reach a hand over to cop a feel, though, Dorothy leaned over and moved her head towards Alma's left breast, before opening her mouth and pressing her parted maw against the nipple. Jill, sitting a few feet away, took the opportunity to gawk, her eyes hovering over to Alma's ignored breast. The nipple looked so inviting, and if Alma's face was anything to go by, then she was enjoying herself, despite her sexuality.

Dorothy pulled back from Alma's nipple long enough to speak, saliva connecting her lips to Alma's tit. "Hey, why don't you take the other one?" she asked Jill, prompting the bartender to blush, and look downward. After a moment, she glanced up at Alma to see what her reaction was, and for her part, Alma reached a hand beneath her tit and practically offered it to Jill, the look in her eyes feeling as inviting as her tits looked. Throwing caution to the wind, Jill shuffled forward, and, albeit hesitantly, allowed herself to enjoy what she was being offered. She leaned down, slid a hand underneath Alma's breast, and then took the nipple into her mouth, suckling gently as she continued to gently grope the breast with her hand. At the same time, Dorothy leaned back down to tend to the tit she had claimed, and between the two of their worship, Alma felt a heat rise between her legs; she was getting into it, as much as she hadn't expected herself to.

Alma even debated slipping a hand between her own legs, though she caught herself before she could manage to, and instead moved her hands to settle on the back of Dorothy and Jill's heads. "You girls are driving me crazy," she muttered, leaning into their touch, before her eyes widened. The remnants of a shiver settled at the base of her spine, and she realised that she'd almost cum, just from the little attention she had gotten so far. It was getting out of hand. Pulling away from the other two girls, Alma cleared her throat, and grabbed the die. "Time for round three," she said, with a nervous smile, before rolling the die. It landed on a five, taking her by surprise. Her face lit up, and she cheered. "Take that!" she shouted, only for Dorothy to smirk.

"Good job, Alma," she said, as the smirk turned into a smile. Dorothy glanced towards Jill, before gesturing towards the die. Jill reached over and picked it up, before raising her hand and blowing onto it for good luck. As she rolled, it became clear that luck was not on her side. After a moment of switching between a three and a one, the die finally landed on one. Jill leaned backward, and let out a disappointed sigh. Between all of the lewd happenings so far, she was starting to feel hot and bothered, with a familiar slickness growing between her legs. If she were at home, or at the very least without company, she would just slide a hand between her thighs and go to town, but she wasn't about to do that with her two friends sitting next to her.

Dorothy swiped the die, and looked between the two girls, trying to hide her smirk. It wasn't obvious to the other two just yet, but she was using her internal processors to rig the game, by figuring out the exact force needed to get the die to land on what she wanted. Her need to see her friends naked outweighed the worry of being found out, though, so after running the numbers, she tossed the die, and did her best to look surprised when it landed on six. Jill and Alma looked at each other, both equally worried as to what Dorothy was going to have them do.

"Strip!" Dorothy said, with a grin on her face. "Both of you, down to your skin. Me, too," she added, and ran her tongue over her upper lip, before continuing, "I wanna see your fine asses." Jill rolled her eyes, and then took another sip of beer, before doing as her robotic friend had told her to. She did want to follow the rules, after all, because if she didn't follow them, then the others wouldn't have to do what she said when her turn to win showed up... whenever that was. Once Jill was down to only her panties, she gave herself a moment to prepare, knowing that it would be obvious to anyone who looked too close that she was incredibly aroused by the situation. Sliding her underwear down her legs, she tossed them aside, before crossing one leg over the other, and hoping nobody would look too hard at her.

Alma seemed pre-occupied with her own problems, having taken her pants off. Her thighs were massive - hips, too, real child-bearing ones. What Jill wouldn't give to be a guy, and get to spend some time between those babies. As Alma removed her own underwear, it became very clear that she was just as aroused as Jill was. That made the bartender feel a little better, but mutual shame was still shame. Following that, Dorothy removed the last of her own clothing, having no shame comparatively. She even spread her legs, showing off a new addition to her body - one that both surprised and aroused Jill and Alma. Protruding from her crotch was a slightly robotic looking, but also frighteningly realistic looking cock, hard and ready for whatever Dorothy was planning to do with it. Beneath the cock sat a pair of balls, which Jill could only assume would produce actual sperm. Technology was able to do some crazy things, she thought. For the third time that night, Jill and Alma looked at each other, though they shared a blush this time.

Alma reached over and grabbed the die, trying not to stare at the cock between Dorothy's legs, though the android did nothing to help her, all-but shoving it in the hacker's face. Rolling the die quickly so that she would have an excuse to look elsewhere, Alma didn't react much to the one she got, seemingly accepting her fate at this point. Jill was less obsessed with the cock, but she couldn't help but wonder what it might feel like. Was it actually realistic? She made sure not to actually ask any questions, not wanting to face Dorothy's teasing, and instead picked up the die, before rolling it as Alma had.

The die landed on five, causing Jill to let out a cheer. "That's more like it," she said, before taking a sip of her beer, content that there was no way that Dorothy could roll a high number again. She had rolled two fives and a six thus far, to roll another six would be so unlikely that it might as well be impossible. As Dorothy rolled the die, and it landed on the six that Jill had been so sure it couldn't, it occurred to the bartender that Dorothy could have been rigging the game, to ensure that she would win, and be able to do whatever she wanted. As she was about to call the android out for it, Dorothy's grin widened, and she crossed her legs innocently, before leaning forward.

"I wanna see you two make out," she told Alma and Jill, her cock standing upright between her legs, proving her arousal. Jill immediately flushed, pulled from her thoughts, and looked over at Alma with an embarrassed expression. Alma seemed similarly displeased, but if her previous actions had anything to suggest, it was that she'd go through with it anyway. Jill did want to make out with Alma, of course, there was nothing unattractive about those beautiful lips and her soft skin, and having that motherly body so close to hers would be nothing short of amazing, but... well, she was worried that Alma wouldn't feel the same depth. In fact, she was sure that she wouldn't. And that sucked.

Nonetheless, Alma leaned over without so much as a complaint, moving her hand up to press against Jill's jawline. Jill could feel her heart pounding in her chest, and what Alma said next made her shiver. "There's no need to worry," her friend told her, "it's just a kiss. You were sucking on my tit only a moment ago." 'That's easy for you to say,' Jill thought, 'You're not the one who has masturbated to the thought of this exact scenario.' With that, Alma planted her lips against Jill's, and what should have been an amazing moment became an initially awkward one, as their lips battled each other, trying to find the right place to sit against the other pair. Once they settled, though, it was like heaven - everything that Jill had imagined it would be. She almost came on the spot. Having someone she had once crushed so hard on so close, naked and clearly aroused was too much for her.

After only a few moments of kissing, Jill pulled back, and wiped her mouth, before taking another sip of beer. She almost wanted to savour the taste of Alma's lips, but she also didn't want to make a fool of herself by enjoying it too much. Dorothy grinned, and patted the both of them on the thigh. "That was hot," she told them, "I'm practically bursting." With a wink, she leaned back a bit and reached down to grab the die again, before rolling it. She landed on a safe four, figuring that the two of them had been rolling low enough for that to be a safe bet. Alma rolled next, trying to hide her blush. She had enjoyed kissing Jill far more than she had expected to. As her die landed on two, she sighed, shuffled backward and awaited whatever fate Dorothy had in store for them.

Jill, expecting the worst, reached over and grabbed the die. Though she didn't know it, everything was about to change. The die seemed to roll in slow motion, bouncing across the floor. Six. Two. Five. Three. Two. One. Three. Four. Over and over, until it finally landed... on a one... and then rolled to the side, landing finally on six. Jill's eyes widened, and she cheered once more, and then downed her beer, before rolling the bottle away. Dorothy looked shocked, but ultimately wasn't all that bothered, she trusted that whatever Jill had in mind would be fun, especially considering how pent-up the girl was. Alma, a little shocked, turned her attention to Jill, only to be kissed immediately. It was a hard kiss, and Jill made no attempt to hide how much she liked it. Though they could taste beer on each other, they savoured the taste nonetheless. As she collapsed onto the ground with Alma, Jill shifted her hips aside, and spread her legs open, right in front of Dorothy.

"You're gonna fuck me," Jill all-but demanded of Dorothy, as she slipped an arm around Alma's shoulders. "And all I need from you is to keep kissing me," Jill said, as she leaned up to press her lips against Alma's again. Dorothy moved between Jill's legs, and spat onto her hand, giving herself what little added lubrication she thought was needed, before she pressed her cock up against Jill's entrance.

"Jesus, Jill," Dorothy commented, as she pushed inside. "You're so wet." Jill didn't respond, far too pre-occupied with the kiss she was giving Alma, though she did moan. She wrapped her legs around Dorothy's smaller frame, and reached over to grab Alma's hand, before moving it onto her own comparatively smaller breast. Finally, Jill was able to exert the sexual tension she had been feeling all night. Though, when it came to Alma, that sexual tension had been there far longer. Alma did what Jill had silently instructed her to do, and began kneading the soft flesh of Jill's breast. The game had been forgotten, and it its place was one goal, shared between Alma and Dorothy: make this as good for Jill as possible. Though Jill wasn't a psychic, she certainly felt it in the way that they moved themselves, seeming so focused on her. As it had turned out, luck was on her side.


End file.
